1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a power circuit, and especially relates to a smart matching step-down circuit and a travel-use power conversion device.
2. Description of Related Art
Power circuits supply the power to electric equipment. Conventionally, the power circuits include alternating current (AC) power circuits and direct current (DC) power circuits. However, the voltages applicable for different areas and countries are different, but the nominal voltage of the electrical equipment may be the same. Thus, the electrical equipment cannot be directly adapted to the power supply in different countries. Generally, power conversion device has to be adopted to convert the power supply.
Currently, the power conversion devices convert one fixed power voltage into another fixed power voltage, such as converting the AC of 220V to the AC of 110V, so as to adapt to the power voltage of American standard and Europe standard. With respect to such power conversion device, the input end can only be applicable to one fixed voltage. In other words, the applicable range of such power conversion device is small, that is, only the one-to-one conversion is available, and thus is not convenient.